Season 1
This article contains episode summaries for the first season of Devious Maids. Season Summary In the U.S., original episodes of season one aired from Sunday, June 23, 2013 to Sunday, September 22, 2013. The season consisted of a total of 13 episodes. 'Overview' Following the sudden murder of a Latina Beverly Hills maid, college professor, Marisol Suarez (Ana Ortiz), goes undercover and takes the position of the Stappord couple's cleaning lady in order to learn the truth about who killed Flora. Marisol meets and befriends four other Latina maids by the names of Rosie Falta (Dania Ramirez), who works for the Westmore family, Carmen Luna (Roselyn Sanchez), who works for Alejandro Rubio, Zoila Diaz (Judy Reyes), and her daughter, Valentina (Edy Ganem), who works for Genevieve Delatour. Without her new friend's realizing, Marisol gathers enough information and tracks down the killer, thus freeing the her son, who was framed for the maid's murder. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Ana Ortiz - Marisol Duarte (13/13) *Dania Ramirez - Rosie Falta (13/13) *Roselyn Sanchez - Carmen Luna (13/13) *Judy Reyes - Zoila Diaz (12/13) *Edy Ganem - Valentina Diaz (13/13) *Rebecca Wisocky - Evelyn Powell (10/13) *Tom Irwin - Adrian Powell (10/13) *Brianna Brown - Taylor Stappord (9/13) *Brett Cullen - Michael Stappord (9/13) *Mariana Klaveno - Peri Westmore (10/13) *Grant Show - Spence Westmore (10/13) *Drew Van Acker - Remi Delatour (9/13) *Wolé Parks - Sam Alexander (8/13) *and Susan Lucci - Genevieve Delatour (11/13) 'Recurring Guest Stars' *Matt Cedeño - Alejandro Rubio (10/13) *Maria Howell - Ida Hayes (8/13)1 *Melinda Page Hamilton - Odessa Burakova (7/13) *Stephen Collins - Philippe Delatour (6/13) *Paula Garces - Flora Hernandez (7/13) *Eddie Hassell - Eddie Suarez (5/13) *Valerie Mahaffey - Olivia Rice (5/13) *Alex Fernandez - Pablo Diaz (3/13) *Octavio Westwood - Miguel Falta (2/13) 1 ''Not credited in 1.06. Episodes 'Pilot' 'Setting the Table' 'Wiping Away the Past' 'Making Your Bed' 'Taking Out the Trash' 'Walking the Dog' 'Taking a Message' 'Minding the Baby' 'Scrambling the Eggs' 'Hanging the Drapes' 'Cleaning Out the Closet' 'Getting Out the Blood' 'Totally Clean' Trivia *The first season introduces the centeal main cast of characters: Ana Ortiz as Marisol Suarez, a college professor who takes the job of a maid when undercover; Latina maids Dania Ramirez as Rosie Falta; Roselyn Sanchez as Carmen Luna; Judy Reyes as Zoila Diaz; and Edy Ganem as Valentina Diaz. Additionally, Rebecca Wisocky and Tom Irwin portray Evelyn and Adrian Powell; Brianna Brown and Brett Cullen play the rolls of Taylor and Michael Stappord; Mariana Klaveno and Grant Show bring to life the characters Peri and Spence Westmore; Wolé Parks plays Sam Alexander; and Drew Van Acker and Susan Lucci portray Remi and Genevieve Delatour, all of which are billed as main characters. **This is the only season to feature Brown, Cullen, Klaveno, and Parks as billed series regulars. **Ortiz, Ramirez, Sanchez, and Ganem are the only actors to be featured in every episode of the season. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the season. Devious Maids - Season 1 Promo 1 Devious Maids - Season 1 Promo 2 Devious Maids - Season 1 Promo 3 Devious Maids - Season 1 Promo 4 Devious Maids - Season 1 Promo 5 Devious Maids - Season 1 Promo 6 Devious Maids - Season 1 Promo 7 Devious Maids - Season 1 Promo 8 Devious Maids - Season 1 Promo 9 Gallery Gallery of photographic posters used to promote the season. Promo S1 01.png Promo S1 02.png Promo S1 03.png Promo S1 04.png Promo S1 05.png Promo S1 06.png Category:Seasons Category:Season 1